With competition of a liquid crystal display industry becomes increasingly fierce, ultrathin and narrow frame design of products has become a main stream of industry development, and a requirement for narrower and smaller frame space and a design requirement for more reliable structural strength are put forward for a liquid crystal module and even a whole mobile phone.